Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a location of utility resources and, in particular, to a signal generator for a line locator system that provides multiple signals.
Discussion of Related Art
Underground pipe and cable locators (often termed line locators) have existed for many years and are described in many issued patents and other publications. Line locator systems typically include a mobile receiver and a transmitter. The transmitter is coupled to a target conductor, either by direct electrical connection or through induction, to provide a current signal on the target conductor. The receiver detects and processes signals resulting from the magnetic field generated at the target conductor as a result of the current signal, which can be a continuous wave sinusoidal signal provided to the target conductor by the transmitter.
Therefore, there is a need for line location systems with better transmitters to more efficiently find underground lines.